15-5 Meet the General
|tags = |maiden = Sweet Short Hair |s drop = Millet |princess = Spring Harbinger |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * Nikki: Any news from Cloud City? * Zhong Lizi: Bad news, I guess. With the North Kingdom Warlord Verdfare's Army as the main force, the northern warlords are besieging Cloud City. There are three warlord armies involved, all from Mt. Till of the North Kingdom. Till is a legendary warrior in the North Kingdom, hence the name League Till. These armies consider themselves as unstoppable. * Zhong Lizi: Part of the league is mercenaries, with Verdfare as the Commander-in-Chief and Nidhogg as the Direct Commander. * Momo: So many Soldiers! Lunar is definitely in danger... * Bobo: If the army in Lor River City could support Cloud City, they can help Lunar! * Zhong Lizi: Well, but General Huo Qizhou... * Nikki: What's the matter with General Huo? * Zhong Lizi: You will know when you see him. Just have a good rest on the train. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to deal with some military affairs. * (The train begins to slow down) * Zhong Lizi: We have arrived at Lor River City. Troops are stationed here. I'll take you to General Huo. * (After a long while, the train stops.) * Bobo: Wow! So many handsome Cloud men in uniform! * Momo: Stop! Not now! * Zhong Lizi: It's military zone here. Strangers can't freely enter or leave. Nikki, you guys stay with me. * Bobo: This is the first time I've been in a military camp. I'm so excited! * Momo: Bobo, don't look around. We don't want any extra attention! * (In the camp) * Zhong Lizi: General Huo, these are Nikki, Bobo and Momo, friends of Lunar and Bai Jinjin. * Nikki: Nice to meet you, General Huo. We heard that Nidhogg is attacking Cloud City, and Lunar is trapped there... * Huo Qizhou: Lunar's friends! Please take a seat. Don't worry~ Have a drink. Take it easy; Lunar will be fine. You will be safe in Lor River City. * Nikki: General, when will we go to Cloud City? We hope to head north together with the Cloud army and help Lunar to resist the invaders. * Huo Qizhou: OK! I'm still reorganizing my army. After that, we'll march to Cloud City. * Nikki: How long will that take? * Huo Qizhou: I'm not sure. It could be as short as three to five days or up to half a month... * Momo: Lunar can't last that long! If the Cloud City falls, the whole Cloud Empire will be in danger! * Huo Qizhou: They are all my soldiers. If they are not fully prepared, I can't risk their lives. * Huo Qizhou: As you are Lunar and Officer Zhong Lizi's friends, you can wait in the army if you want. * Nikki: ...Thanks for offering. We'd better not bring you troubles in such an emergent time. We can take care of ourselves. * Zhong Lizi: Nikki, let me walk you out. * (Outside the camp) * Momo: The General doesn't want to save Lunar at all! * Zhong Lizi: Though Cloud City is in the charge of Huo Qizhou, people there respect Lunar family very much and she's the Chief Designer of the city. So, you know... * Zhong Lizi: General Huo Qizhou is taking a wait-and-see approach. He won't take any action unless he's ordered so. * Bobo: People of Cloud City are waiting for reinforcements, but these generals and officials are still calculating their own interests! * Zhong Lizi: I hope Bai Jinjin can persuade her father to urge the government to rescue the Cloud City as soon as possible. Nikki, what do you plan to do next? * Nikki: We will go to Cloud City first, and then find ways to assist Lunar. * Zhong Lizi: As a soldier, I have to obey the orders and stay here in Lor River City... You really plan to go on your own? * Nikki: Sorry, I have a really bad feeling. I want to go to Cloud City and see Lunar as soon as possible... * Zhong Lizi: Well, I'll arrange a ride for you to Cloud City. Take care. Cloud City is located in the extreme north of the country. It's very cold there. Put on some Warm clothes. Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Chapter 15 Head North To The Cloud City Category:Stages